prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Welcome to the Dollhouse/@comment-26010903-20150318173006/@comment-23153640-20150318180317
I have been thinking that it might be revealed that one of the liars is actually adopted and her real family is the Young family, making Bethany her older sister. "A" is likely her brother who is posing as someone else (Wren, Andrew,...). The picture is supposed to remind of a happier time when the Young (?) family was still happy before their dad cheated on his wife with Jessica DiLaurentis. The mom was pregnant with her third child at the time and she tried to kill herself after finding out about the affair. Young Bethany saw this and became traumatized. The mom later died but there were able to save the baby. I think Mr. Young gave the baby, a girl, up for adoption. She was adopted by a family in Rosewood (The Montgommery's?). Jessica stepped in as a caretaker for Bethany and her brother, calling her "aunt Jessie." Jessica became pregnant with Mr. Young, giving birth to Alison! My theory is that Kenneth DiLaurentis is not able to have children and he turned a blind eye to his wife's affairs (with Peter Hastings and later Mr. Young) because he wanted to have children. The young boy started to behave violently and eventually he began torturing small animals. Bethany worried that her father would send her little brother away (just like he did with their baby sister), so she took the fall and she was sent to Radley. Mr. Young possibly abused his children, causing a lot of emotional scars. The boy was later taken in by a foster family who later adopted the boy. The boy kept visiting Bethany in Radley. I think the boy killed Marion Cavanaugh and Jessica helped them to cover up the murder. The boy and Bethany finally learned that their father cheated on their mother with Jessica. The boy wanted revenge and became obssesed with Ali whom he figured out to be his half-sister. Posing as "the beach hottie", he infiltrated her life. He later tried to kill her with Jessica helping him out of guilt. He later ran into Bethany who was trying to convince her brother to go to the police and confess everything. He became mad and killed her. The boy escaped Rosewood and later met Sara Harvey who reminded him of Ali. He later killed her. The boy finally figured out that Ali was still alive. He came into contact with Mona and took the "A-game" from her. He wanted to lure Ali back to Rosewood (which he did succesfully) by toruturing her friends. I think the boy/A recently found out that one of the liars is his long lost sister, so he's trying to make contact with her. Anybody noticed that A seems to torture Aria less then the others? (hint!) I think A wants to bring all the liars together and then reveal the truth to his little sister so they can kill Ali together (in his fantasy). Also I think Mr. Young is posing as Ted!